


Singles going on Doubles

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Kid Clint Barton, Kid Natasha Romanov, Parent Maria Hill, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent-Child Relationship, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Single parents Steve and Maria share an instant attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singles going on Doubles

Steve was taking his son for a walk in the park. Clint was laughing at the butterflies that seem to hover close to him.

Hehad adopted Clint a year after he left the army. He wanted to change someone's life and Clint had been left at the orphanage a a 3 month old baby. One look at the eyes and Steve was hooked. Plus his career a a writer was taking of.

He sat on the park bench with Clint in his arms. He saw that there was one ither person. A brunette woman carrying a red head baby.

Steve could tell she was attractive even from a distance. 

His dating life was non existent but that doesn't mean he couldn't have friends. Plus even Clint could use one. Most of his dates found it awkward that he was a single parent. 

He git uo and walked towards the woman intending on introducing himself.


End file.
